


Tell The World (I'm Coming Home)

by doubtthestars



Series: jukebox hero [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, I use these for my writing process, M/M, Raleigh is an adorable little shit, a supportive brother is the best kind of brother, does tendo make anyone think of bruno mars?, tendo is a cool cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo didn't seem to give off any signs at all or all the signs constantly. He treated everybody the same and Yancy admired that about him but it was frustrating when caught up in all this emotion. He knew Raleigh wanted the situation solved for various reasons, among them, the drift. It was a frustrating dilemma for Yancy. Tendo was his friend, and he happened to be very attracted to him, but was it worth the risk if he was going to be gone in a few weeks anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Had You

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sizable gap of time between this fic and the last. Yancy and Tendo went to see the Nazca Lines some time between.

"Did you tell him yet?" Raleigh's voice was muffled, coming out of his sweater-covered head. He had taken it upon himself to try on all his old winter attire. Yancy rolled his eyes and picked at his nails while contemplating his next move on the chessboard. They figured out a way to play without picking up each others thoughts during the game. If one of them wasn't concentrating on playing, then it was easier for the other to make a move and leave the board set up. 

"He probably already knows, kid. Stop asking stupid questions." He frowned at his pieces, as if that would make them move on their own. Raleigh was a strategy master but Yancy always liked pulling a surprise move to keep the game interesting. Raleigh huffed at the response and chucked his sweater onto the top bunk on purpose. "I seriously hate turtlenecks. Why would anyone invent a damn turtleneck? It's suffocating." Yancy ignored him to stare at the chessboard some more.

"Stop being so melodramatic. You know it's not the same, you have to tell him yourself." Lines creased Yancy's face as he stubbornly held onto the illusion of being engrossed in his next move and Raleigh wasn't having any of that. The 'I don't want to' was clear in the air surrounding the older Becket, or at least clear enough for his Drift partner to practically hear. They were both stubborn bastards; this was a terrible fact for their parents and any figure of authority who had crossed paths with the brothers. So Raleigh had to break the rules a bit. He sat down across from Yancy and swiped at the crumbs on the crappy foldout table. 

"Move your pawn to E3." He folded his arms and put on his best annoying little brother face. The problem with Yancy is you had to get the ball rolling for him to talk about his feelings. Raleigh was pretty much an open book on that aspect of his life. If he was sad, he was sad. If he was happy, he was happy, but Yancy liked to keep things under wraps until he got a green light to express himself, but that took too long for Raleigh. So, he egged him on, staring at the board just as intently as his brother.

"GODDAMMIT Raleigh," Yancy burst like a geyser as he realized his move was useless because he was getting a play by play of all the ways it could go wrong. "Why the hell'd you do that for? We have to start a new game."

"Age before beauty, old man. Stop avoiding stupid questions then. This isn't even close to the Bobby situation." Rushing to the door, he guarded it like a drunk wrestler, weaving side to side. Yancy sighed, aggravated by the discussion he was not willing to have, rubbing his forehead to get rid of the tension headache pounding inside his skull.

"I told you already, I never liked Bobby like that so can we please act like you have a brain? Youth before wisdom, it's your turn to start anyway." Raleigh liked being white, which traditionally moved first. He didn't move from his post until he was certain Yancy wasn't going to run away from the problem.

"Look, anyone with eyes can tell you guys have something going on Yance. Stop being an ass and have a conversation that doesn't involve mooning over rock formations or whatever. I mean it, big bro. We're only going to be here for a couple more weeks. Might as well bite the bullet. This is me approving by the way." Yancy got up from his chair and threw the sweater on his bed at Raleigh's head. Scowling at the situation, he laid on the bottom bunk in defeat. "You're such a brat." It was said in a quiet tone, the fight out of him. 

Yancy had mulled over the situation plenty of time and ended up with no solution. He couldn't stay in Lima and he _was_ getting relocated to Anchorage soon. The trips, the beers, everything would stop. It felt a little bit like drowning in water he was so certain would never hurt him. He remembered hearing Raleigh describe the drift as rapids between them. It was a constant push and pull with the brothers, never calm but always moving forward. He had always marveled at the analogy, since he knew Raleigh came up with it on a whim for the interview, but it rang true. 

He always knew a relationship would be hard to maintain, to even start. He was a jaeger pilot for christ's sake, nobody wanted something long-term with someone in a dangerous and lethal occupation. Especially with the speculation of drift compatibility and what it meant with partners. How do you get close to someone outside of a bond forged by sharing a mind? Many of the 'lucky' pilots who were paired with someone of their preference and not connected in a familial way found themselves close enough to marry. He remembered reading of a new record held by Sasha Mokolova who shortly got married to her partner Aleksei Kaidonovsky. He knew anybody he would pursue romantically would have to know Raleigh was always first. He was the only family he had left, but Tendo had become part of their unit so seamlessly, it surprised him. Any feeling after that was a free-fall into territory unknown. 

It wasn't like Bobby at all. Raleigh liked to pull that card out as an 'I told you so' and 'I'm your brother and I don't care who you fuck as long as you're happy.' Bobby was his friend since diapers, how was he supposed to know he registered on some radar he never figured out for himself? Yancy never had a problem with Bobby's preference, but he was the only guy confident enough to pull off fashion in their town of shapeless sweaters and working gear. He got a lot of flack for building his identity around the one thing that made him stand out. Yancy wasn't like that. He didn't care about looks or what the person had between their legs. It was about personality for him, the chemistry between them. 

Tendo didn't seem to give off any signs at all or all the signs constantly. He treated everybody the same and Yancy admired that about him but it was frustrating when caught up in all this emotion. He knew Raleigh wanted the situation solved for various reasons, among them, the drift. It was a frustrating dilemma for Yancy. Tendo was his friend, and he happened to be very attracted to him, but was it worth the risk if he was going to be gone in a few weeks anyway?

"You're such a worrywart. Tell him we're going to Alaska, tell him you're stupidly in love with him. Just do something or I'll get the New Years pictures out." Raleigh teased gently and opened the door with a flourish. Yancy sat up at the mention of those damning pictures. "I thought we burned those." The younger Becket snorted and manhandled him off the bed and in the direction of the door. 

"No chance. I made you think we did though. You were pretty wasted." Yancy twisted his neck awkwardly to shoot Raleigh a patented big brother look meaning he will find those pictures and give him hell for lying. He stepped out of the door of his own volition and almost went back in when he realized Raleigh wouldn't let him back into the room without having a conversation with Tendo. 

"Goddammit, Raleigh." He trudged down the corridor as he heard the door lock. He knew the meeting was inevitable.


	2. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my grandfather.

Tendo whistled as he got down to the mess, rubbing his stomach as if soothing a great beast. Between his regular duties and helping his team do a run-through of a new jaeger into the system, it seemed like all he was sustaining himself on for the past 48 hours was coffee. He thanked God every day they lived in a country that had exported the beans way before kaiju had even factored into the world's destruction. It would be an unbearable hardship to find himself without morning coffee. Nobody wanted to see Tendo without his customary mug in hand. Even when he camped out with Yancy in the desert for a couple of days, he managed to wrangle some coffee on before the other man woke up.

A fond smile tugged at Tendo's lips when he thought of their trip to Nazca. It had been hard-won and he had to pull every string he knew of to find the time and resources to see the landscape as it was meant to be seen, from above in the air. It was a little awe-inspiring to see Yancy, a successful monster fighter be so enamored by the view. At first, Tendo was worried that he wouldn't enjoy seeing the bizarre animals in the dirt of the peruvian desert after seeing life-sized creatures and defeating them for a living, but in the helicopter Tendo knew he had made the right choice. 

Yancy was amazed. 

Tendo was just a bit besotted with the look Yancy had given him in gratitude for the trip. His maternal grandfather was the first to show him the pictures of the Nazca lines and even though the world had to focus on different things now and everyone tried their best at working together, Tendo could never forget the days spend traveling with his Abuelo across the country learning about the culture he had lived on the fringes on for many years until the kaiju gave him the opportunity to really appreciate what he had come to know of the country. 

He had been in the Lima Shatterdome since its inception, when Stacker Pentecost had recommended him for Chief Officer. He was a rookie then, but it had been four years and he knew the Pentecost was the newly appointed Marshall of the Anchorage Shatterdome. Tendo knew without a doubt, Stacker would want Gipsy on his team and where Gipsy went, he would follow. Maybe it was time to leave this place behind for a new adventure. 

"Tendo!" He shook himself out of his thoughts but there was no urgency in the tone and he knew who the voice belonged to. 

"Becket boy, how do you do?" Yancy rolled his eyes, slowing his steps down to follow Tendo's steady gait. 

"Getting harassed by little brothers. Figured I could go get a bite to eat." Yancy shrugged but Tendo saw the tension in his shoulders as he did. 

"With me?" He slid a playful look towards the brunette, trying to get him to smile. Yancy had seemed out of sorts this whole week, spending more and more time in his room with Raleigh or alone. The crew had shrugged off any inquiries, not doing any better themselves, as their jaeger was stationary for the time being, a lull in activity. 

"Of course, if I have to hear Josh's macaroni story one more time, I think I'm gonna kick him out of his seat." Yancy frowned as he threatened but Tendo himself had to have heard the story half a dozen times already.

"Not sure how he thinks that's a line to impress people but I've always thought he was a little screwy." Tendo laughed in agreement, clapping a hand on the pilot's shoulder. 

"Stranger things have happened. The real question is: does it work for him?" The shorter man mused as he shifted his hand to somewhat envelop the other in a one armed hug. "What's wrong, Yance? You've been," he gestured with his free hand, "like this all week."

Yancy sighed and frowned a little more with intent, "Is it that obvious? We got a letter of summons, to report to Anchorage. They want Gipsy on home turf I guess."

Tendo paused walking, it wasn't a suprise exactly. He knew vaguely of the plans, the rumors, but Yancy presented a different problem. It was realer when it came out of Yancy's mouth. It was a little more frightening. He had gotten away from the states to leave that history behind but Yancy Becket was all of it wrapped in a really nice package. His little stories and history lessons were, in a way, more of an intimate connection than he had shared with his last string of flings. 

"So you're leaving?" Yancy looked at him seriously, matching his eye level and then looking down at his ever-present bowtie.

"Yeah, I don't want to. I mean, we still had so many other places to go." Yancy swallowed heavily, feeling as if he had confessed some terrible secret. His duty was to the Jaeger program and to his Gipsy. 

Tendo smiled and gave him a wry look as if tell Yancy he was a lovable yet dopey asshole who was over-thinking his math homework again. 

"Adventure is always out there. We can find new places to go to." With that, he started walking again, trying to contain his gnawing hunger with a faster pace. Yancy gaped for a second and jogged down the hallway to catch up.

"Did you just quote a disney movie!?" It wasn't a screech but it was pretty shrill for a grown man. Tendo laughed and kept walking.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Becket boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the forseeable end of my tiny corner of Yancy/Tendo. It really started for me when I found out Tendo was of peruvian descent because it was really important to me as a peruvian to see someone on the big screen I could sort of relate to. It was nice. and I decided to write a sort of love letter to the country of my ancestors through Tendo and Yancy's imagined nerdiness. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and the kudos. Sorry the last segment came so late.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the weird tenses. I edit until I want to delete the whole thing and wallow. Yancy strikes me as a comfortable with his sexuality but doesn't flaunt it person, while no one knows what Tendo likes because he's such a cool cat under pressure.


End file.
